En algún lugar
by Charlone
Summary: [SPOILER] Para una madre los abrazos nunca son suficientes. ¿Qué siente al saber que ya no podrá volver a hacerlo? ONE SHOT


**SPOILER: (lean bajo su propio riesgo)**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a _Dama Demoniaca_ por las correcciones y las sugerencias !**

**_

* * *

_**

**_En algún lugar_**

Fregaba los pisos, tendía las camas, limpiaba todos y cada uno de los vidrios. Ordenaba las estanterías de cada cuarto, mandaba a volar a los malditos gnomos que invadían su jardín, lavaba los platos, incluso los que ya estaban limpios. Y todo esto sin usar una gota de magia.

¿Por qué? Porque ya no sabía que más hacer para aliviar su dolor. Porque lo que le había sucedido iba en contra de las leyes naturales, y el cuerpo humano, su cuerpo, no estaba preparado para soportarlo. No había palabra, gesto, o llanto capaz de trasmitir siquiera un poco del sufrimiento que experimentaba día a día. No había manera alguna de poner en palabras aquel vacío insoportablemente desgarrador que la invadía cada noche. Nadie, nadie sería jamás capaz de entender lo que sucedía en la mente, en el cuerpo y en lo más profundo del alma de Molly Weasley.

La guerra había terminado y sus hijos habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares, donde siempre debieron estar; pero esa tarde se había despedido de seis de sus pequeños en lugar de siete, porque a uno lo había perdido en el camino.

Parada bajo el marco de la puerta de esa habitación a la que durante meses había temido siquiera acercarse, observaba con detenimiento cada centímetro de su extensión, buscando todo rastro que su hijo haya dejado. Nadie la había tocado, había prohibido a todos acercarse.

Todo estaba tal y como los gemelos lo habían dejado esa trágica pero gloriosa noche. Aunque sin Fred había perdido ese brillo tan propio. Las camas desechas; ropa por todos lados, como de costumbre y cientos de artículos que Molly no tenía idea de que eran exactamente. Todo sumamente él. Podía respirar la esencia de Fred en cada rincón. Con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente se recostó con dificultad sobre la cama junto a la ventana. Las sabanas tenían su olor. Miraba fijamente el techo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a ambos lados del colchón y lloraba. Lloraba y gritaba intentando que, de una vez por todas, el dolor cesara. Le dolía, cada célula de su cuerpo manifestaba la creciente necesidad de sentirlo, de saberlo cerca.

Él, como cada uno de ellos era una parte de ella. Y yéndose de esa forma tan repentina, injusta, increíblemente dolorosa, una porción de su ser se desprendía prometiendo no volver, dejándola abatida y con una impotencia que jamás había conocido.

Cada recuerdo era una sonrisa y a la vez mas sal en su herida. Recordarlo la hacia comprender que el había sido feliz, pero la hacia ver también con mas claridad que el ya no estaba y que sólo existía en fugaces recuerdos.

Lamentaba todas y cada una de las veces que le había gritado. Lamentaba no haberlo apoyado en su vocación porque no la consideraba "adecuada". Lamentaba que la vida le haya jugado una mala pasada matándolo sin dejarle ver que el mundo no era un lugar tan gris y que luego de esa noche todo iba a cambiar. Porque iban a volver a ser una familia. Percy había vuelto, y el peligro desaparecía por completo al tiempo que Voldemort pronunciaba su propio asesinato. Pero quizás, lo que mas lamentaba en todo el mundo, era no haberlo abrazado una vez más. Ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez. Probablemente algún año, en la estación, antes de la partida a Hogwarts. No lo sabía, y no recordarlo la afligía aún más. Molly Weasley recordaba cientos de ocasiones en las que lo había castigado o le había gritado, pero los abrazos los contaba con los dedos de una mano.

Siguió llorando unos minutos, quizás unas horas. Pronto el llanto se convirtió en sollozos y luego en un leve temblor. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle. Fred se dibujó en su Mente. Pelirrojo y pecoso, sonriendo como sólo el sabía sonreír. Mirándola con esa picardía que siempre lo había caracterizado. Podía verlo con los ojos cerrados. Extendió una mano intentando tocarlo, rozarlo, sentirlo. Pero sólo consiguió manotear un poco de aire. Se abrazó a la almohada como si fuese el mismo Fred y lentamente se fue durmiendo. El insomnio la había asechado durante semanas. Pero por algún motivo, pensar en su sonrisa, en su alegría y en su espontaneidad la relajaba. Se obligó a si misma a ser fuerte, porque tenía otros seis hijos que la necesitaban. Porque Fred era Fred. Porque estaría bien donde quiera que se encuentre. Porque el había sabido siempre como afrontar positivamente las circunstancias. En algún momento, en algún lugar, se iban a reencontrar. E iba a tener no menos que una eternidad para abrazarlo cuantas veces crea necesarias.

* * *

**FIN**

**Espero que les guste y porque no, algún comentario o sugerencia )**


End file.
